My Fox
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: Naruto is a slave owned by Orochimaru, and even though Kyuubi shields him away from some pain, that does not lessen Naruto desire to be free of chains. The chains tighten when he gets bought by Sasuke Uchiha. This story is currently on hold.
1. Kyuubi's Leave

My Fox

Chapter 1

Kyuubi's Leave

New warning there may be some bondage!

Okay this chapter will be short and it may take a while to get another one up. I just started high school so it is hard to juggle high school and band. I have been there three days and already have a test Monday and homework. Over the weekend! So please readers just bear with me as soon as I get another one done I will post it. This chapter is just a sort of an introduction, its just explaining a few of the characters.

So here we go.

Naruto woke up in his cold cell on his hard bed. He groaned from the backache he got from sleeping in this bed all his life.

"Hey Naru-Chan are you awake?" Kyuubi asked from the other side of the room. He was sitting in a bed identical to Naruto's bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, my name it Naruto!" Naruto yelled, grinning. He got up and walked over to the bed Kyuubi was sitting on and sat down.

"I'm your big brother I can call you what ever I want." Kyuubi smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Okay Kyuu-Chan!" Naruto grinned. They both questioned down and turned their heads at the sound of the door opening. Sakura one of Orochimaru's workers walked in the room.

"Hey Naruto, Kyuubi." she nodded toward the blonde than the red head.

Naruto was a small child his entire life and still is. He is very skinny, because they are not fed very much at the slave institute, especially if they misbehave. Which for Naruto that is very often because he is so mischievous. Naruto is short for his age but not extremely short. He has sun kissed skin, which is surprising considering he does not get to go out much. His blonde hair was dirty and somewhat brown looking from the dirt. His face had brown spots on it some dirt, some bruises. Naruto and Kyuubi were tested on at the slave house and they are now two of the few males that able to carry children.

Kyuubi is also small like Naruto, but not as small considering he is four years older than his little brother is. Him being twenty and Naruto being sixteen. He is also somewhat short. His shoulder length red hair was sticking out, because it hasn't been brushed in about a week and his bangs wouldn't lay down, they were suppose to be split to the left of his forehead and they almost cover his eye, but now they are everywhere. His ears were pierced mutable times and he had his right eyebrow pierced. Kyuubi was not as skinny as Naruto, because he behaved and did not get in as much trouble as his younger brother, but Kyuubi always brought Naruto what little food he can sneak into his pocket.

Sakura, the girl that came in the room, had short pink hair. She is a slender woman and loves to flirt, but does not since she had a boyfriend. Naruto knows this because she always tells Kyuubi and him about Kai, but neither of them has ever met him, so they have no clue as to what he looks like.

"Um….Kyuubi you need to come with me," Sakura said with a frown on her face. Naruto noticed the frown and imminently knew something was wrong, because she is always happy.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked grabbing a hold of Kyuubi's arm so he could not get up.

"There is a buyer here that wants to buy Kyuubi; I'm so sorry Naruto he's going to have to leave you." Sakura's eyes held sorrow "I know you don't want him to leave, but the man is offering a lot of money and you know Orochimaru won't let a sell like this go." Sakura frowned. Naruto's eyes teared up and he tightened his hold on Kyuubi.

"You can't leave me Aniki!" Naruto screamed and started bowling.

"I'm sorry Otouto but if someone wants to buy me, Orochimaru will let them." Kyuubi hugged his brother than got up and walked to Sakura, "Could you at least tell me who it is?" he asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said, "He's an honest man, very strict, but fair." Kyuubi nodded and started toward the door.

"I love you Naruto."

"I-I love you too Aniki!" Naruto stuttered out between sobs. When the door shut, he only cried more. He fell over on Kyuubi's bed and hugged his brother's pillow. 'What am I going to do wit Hough Kyuubi? He was the only one that looked out for me.' Naruto thought then fell into a deep sleep.

End Chapter One

Well leave reviews and tell me what you all think, I will gladly appreciate them. Till next time, and again it may take A WHILE for another chapter on this story and my others.

-Gumi-Chan


	2. New Master

Hey I'm back and a lot sooner than I thought I would be. High school is finally getting normal and we may get our elective class Monday, hopefully, my homeroom teacher is a douche bag. So um… I guess that's all, my computer was acting stupid and not letting me get on the internet, but I fixed it so everything is good now. I hope.

This chapter is set six months after Itachi bought Kyuubi.

Chapter 2

New Master

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked up to the door of the old building know as the slave house. The place looked really junky and old. 'I can't believe people, well slaves, but still people live here.' I was shocked that I was even going in here, but Itachi bought a slave here and he is very loyal and behaved, so I'm going to give it a shot.

I walked up to the door and knocked, a girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail opened it. "U-Uchiha-Sensei, I-I mean. Hello, May I help you?" she asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes I called earlier about doing business with Orochimaru." I said, my face showing no emotion.

Normal P.O.V.

The blonde scanned him over.

Sasuke was tall about six two. He had black raven hair that hung down in his face and the back was spiked out. He looked muscular, so she knew he could handle any slave here, and punish the. His skin was porcelain white, and his eyes were black as coal.

"Alright, I will show you to Orochimaru-San's office and he can help you find what you wish to purchase."

Sasuke nodded and followed Ino through many halls, and then this short blonde kid ran into him. The kid fell on his but and Sasuke remained standing unfazed.

"Hey watch were your going!" the blonde yelled and glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the boy; he had blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes. He also had odd whisker mark scares on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked down at the boy.

"It was you that ran into me, dobe,"

"No you ran into me, teme!" the blonde shouted, standing up.

Ino stepped up, "I'm sorry, Uchiha-San, Naruto here is one of the ore rowdy ones. Apologize imminently, you know how to act when you're in the halls and you also know the consequences of disobeying those rules." Ino looked at the blonde with sad eyes. "Can't you just behave? You know I'm going to have to take-"

Naruto interrupted her, "Yeah I know! No being out of my room for a month and no eating for two days. I'll take myself to the punishment room." Naruto turned and started to walk away.

"Hold on boy, come here and let me get a good look at you." Sasuke said, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm. Sasuke turned the blonde around to face him. Naruto stood there glaring at the older man.

"Um, Uchiha-San, would you like him remove his clothes so you can get a better look?" Ino asked. Naruto's gaze went to her and he shook his head, Ino looked apologizenly to Naruto and mouthed "I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

Sasuke smirked and looked Naruto over, "Sure, but he doesn't have to take off everything, if he doesn't want to."

Naruto blushed and looked away from the raven haired man, while taking off his shirt. Sasuke's eyes roamed over the small boy, he smirked, and 'I am so buying him.' he thought. Naruto saw the smirk and blushed deeper. "Could I by a chance try him out?" Sasuke asked stepping toward the blonde. Naruto backed away from Sasuke, when he saw him walking his way; he tripped over the air and fell on his butt with a thump.

Ino stepped between Sasuke and Naruto, "I'm sorry, but Naruto is one of the pure ones. They can not be touched or tried out." she said firmly, helping Naruto up.

"Okay." Sasuke said, "Let's go get me a slave." he motioned for no to lead the way. She walked a head of him, when he walked by Naruto he slapped his butt. Naruto jumped and let out an eep. "I'll see you in a minute."

Naruto blushed and hurried down the hall. 'Oh no he's going to buy me!" he screamed inside his head. 'The pervert is going to buy me….he will probably rape me!'

Sasuke smirked and followed Ino into a room. There was a snake like man with long black hair sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, May I help you?" the snake man hissed.

"Yes. I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I am here to see Orochimaru." Sasuke said, his face was emotionless again, all traces of his smirks and amusement from Naruto gone.

"Ahh. An Uchiha, huh? Your brother was here a while back." the snake man leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I know, I'm here to buy a slave. Could you take me to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, getting impatient. 'I want my blonde.'

Orochimaru smiled a creepy smile, "Okay. I'm Orochimaru, have a seat and we will figure out what kind of slave you want. Ino you may leave." Ino bowed and left. Sasuke nodded and sat down in the black chair in front of the desk. "Is there any specific type you would like?" Orochimaru said and Sasuke nodded. "Okay let's see. Pick a hair and eye color, a height, and a body type." Orochimaru said.

"I want a short blonde with blue eyes, and a small body." Sasuke said with a smirk, imaging his blonde with red cheeks and bighting his lips.

"Okay let me get one of my workers to go get them." Orochimaru said, picking up the phone, that was placed on his desk, "Sakura, dear, bring me my blondes." Orochimaru hung up the phone and smirked at Sasuke. "We have a small selection, but they are some eye candy. They are guarantied pure, have no experience about anything, but if you want yours to you can leave him here for a week and we will train him."

"Its fine, I will train him myself." Sasuke said, waiting on Naruto to walk in. Orochimaru smirked.

They sat there about five minutes, and then the door opened. A pink haired girl walked in with Naruto and another blonde behind her. The girl's eyes widened, she would have never thought she would see her sensei here. The other boy behind Naruto was the same height as him. But his build was a little bigger. (He is the same height as Naruto, with a bigger build, not Sasuke. Sasuke is taller than both of them by about a foot.) The boy also had blue eyes and blonde hair, but his hair was much longer than Naruto's. His bangs covered his left eye and went down below his chin; the rest of his hair was half up half down in the back. His eyes were rimmed in dark eyeliner and he was wearing black tight short shorts and a black tight tank top that stopped just above his belly button. Naruto had on an oversized orange T-shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing off his sun kissed skin, the shirt went half way down his thighs and it looked like he didn't have any shorts on. But Sasuke knew better, because Naruto had on the same clothes the time he meat Naruto, when he took his shirt off Sasuke saw that he had on the same shorts as the other blonde. Naruto saw Sasuke staring and blushed, he started pulling the shirt down with one hand and back up on his shoulder with the other, Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto don't cover up, this man wants a blonde and you might be the lucky one. Let him get a good look at you." Orochimaru said with a smirk getting up and walking over to Naruto.

"Yeah, let me get a good look at you." Sasuke smirked. Orochimaru laughed. He grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and started to pull it up, but Naruto grabbed it and pulled it back down.

"Orochimaru-San please don't make me take it off." Naruto pleaded, his face red and eyes teary. Orochimaru glared at Naruto, he shuddered and let go of his shirt, and the tears started rolling down his cheeks. Orochimaru laughed his hissy laugh again and took Naruto's shirt off. Sasuke walked around the boy looking him up and down. Naruto was shivering from being cold and from being afraid of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke nodded, "Okay, I'll take him." he smirked.

"Alright Uchiha-San." he pushed Naruto over to Sasuke and he caught him. "Deidara you are dismissed." Deidara walked out of the room along with Sakura. "I just need you to fill out some papers. Naruto sit down by your new master." Naruto nodded and sat down in the floor beside Sasuke's chair. Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto between his legs.

Sasuke filled out his part of the paper and Orochimaru filled out the part about Naruto. Sasuke handed Orochimaru the money and Orochimaru handed Sasuke Naruto's shirt and leash. Sasuke put Naruto's shirt back on, and then put the leash and collar on him. They then headed out of the building.

Well I guess that's it. I know the chapter is short, but they will get longer the farther along in the story I am. Um…leave reviews and I will start working on chapter 3 Monday. That's about it I guess.

Gumi-Chan


	3. New Home

Chapter 3

New Home

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long I had a MAGURE writers block. He he sowey! ^ ^ Well enough chit chat on with the storey.

Sasuke drug Naruto out of the slave house, by the blonde's collar. Naruto stopped walking to look around. He eeped when Sasuke pulled on the leash. "Come on, Naruto." Sasuke ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Naruto said. He stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sasuke stopped, turned around, and walked back to Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and brought Naruto up to eyelevel with himself, so Naruto's feet were dangling in the air. "I am your Master! You will do as I say, without questioning me. And so help me God if you disobey me. I can punish you in any way I want to or I can take you back, and you can only imagine what they will so to you if they loose all the money I paid for you. You are to call me Master!" Sasuke finished his rant, then let go of Naruto's shirt, he was breathing hard from saying all that in one breath.

Naruto fell to the ground; he was sitting on his knees, holding his throat. "I-I'm sorry, Master, I won't do it again." Naruto's eyes watered up. He put his hands over his eyes.

Sasuke's breath evened out. "See what you make me do when you make me angry?" Sasuke sighed, and pulled Naruto's hands away from his face. Sasuke pulled the boy back to his feet. "Look, if you just do what you're told, we will get along just fine." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Okay, Master, I'm sorry." Naruto said, standing up, the top of his head stopping about an inch below the top of Sasuke's shoulders.

"See I have issues with people disobeying me, so you will just have to do as I say." Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's leash again and started walking toward a black car.

"Okay, teme." Naruto yelled and started walking behind Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and turned around to face the blonde, "Did you just call you master a teme?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled, with a grin on his face.

"Feisty. I like feisty." Sasuke said with a smirk, sliding his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto blushed and tried to pull away, but considering he was so much smaller than Sasuke he just caused Sasuke's grip to tighten. "Lets get my little fox home and get a better look at what I bought." Sasuke smirked and let go of Naruto, he then opened the passenger door of his car. Naruto was pushed into the seat, and then a face appeared in front of his. Naruto looked into the endless black eyes, his face darkening.

"Um….I-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing onto his. 'Oh my God. My first kiss!' Naruto screamed inside his head. Sasuke's lips were moving against his, but Naruto was just sitting there in shock. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip, he gasped and Sasuke took that as an invitation. His tongue went into the blonde's mouth; it roamed around the moist cavern, until his tongue rubbed against the roof of Naruto's mouth. The blonde moaned, then came back to his senses. Naruto tried to push Sasuke off him, but Sasuke just grabbed his arms and held them above his head, until he got done rapping the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke finally got bored and let Naruto go. He backed up, but only a little bit. Naruto opened his eyes; he was unaware of when they closed. Sasuke's lips were set in an angry line. 'Great, he's going to flip out again.' Naruto thought, his face was already dark from being kissed.

"You do not push your master away." Sasuke said, pinning Naruto's hands above his head again, "or should I say try to push me away. I could throw you in the back seat and do anything, and I do mean anything, I want to you. So if you would like to keep your virginity in tact you better not provoke me."

"Okay, I'll do what you want, just please wait a while." Naruto's eyes went from desire to sadness. "That's the one thing they didn't take from me, they took my food, my brother, and my freedom. But they actually didn't make me have sex with a bunch of perverts. So please don't make me." Naruto pleaded.

'I'll ask him about his brother later, but I couldn't rape this kid with a face like that. I'll have to later!' Sasuke smirked in his head. "Okay, you don't have to sleep with me yet, but when I get tired of waiting no matter if your ready or not, you are doing what I want, because I'm the boss." Sasuke said, looking sternly at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." he said. Sasuke nodded, then let go of his hands. Sasuke got out of the car and shut Naruto's door, he walked to the driver's side and got in.

-Sasuke's House-

Sasuke pulled up at his house, it was a normal sized house. All the neighbors were outside doing yard work. "Um…M-Master, I don't want to get out." Naruto said, his face reddening.

"Too bad you have to. Just ignore them, they won't bother you. They don't even speak to me." Sasuke said. He got out of the car and walked around to Naruto's side, he opened Naruto's door and grabbed a hold of the leash. While they were walking to the door the neighbors were staring. Sasuke glared at them and they looked away.

"And you wonder why they don't speak to you." Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke just hned and unlocked the door.

"Okay are you capable of taking a bath on your own?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, "I can gladly assist you." Sasuke said as he led Naruto to the bathroom.

Naruto blushed a deep red. "I can take a bath on my own." Sasuke nodded and opened a door that lead to a bedroom. They walked through the dark room to another door, it leads to the bathroom.

"Leave the door unlocked and I'll bring you some clothes in here after I find some that are close to your size." Naruto nodded and waited on Sasuke to take off the leash. When he unhooked it Naruto turned and started running water in the tub. "Well, I'll be right back." Sasuke said and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'This is weird, I have to watch myself more than normal,' Naruto turned the water off then got in the tub. By the time Sasuke got back Naruto was standing in front of the sink with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Sasuke finally noticed how thin and small Naruto was. Naruto blushed and tried to cover up more.

"There's no use covering up. I'm going to see all of you very soon." Sasuke smirked, and stepped closer to the re blonde, "here, this is all I could find that would even come close to fitting you, you're just so much smaller than me." he handed Naruto a black T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black underwear.

"Um…could you turn around, please?" Sasuke hned and turned his back on the blonde. Naruto took the towel off and put the underwear on hurriedly, he then put the pants on; they hung low on his waist showing his underwear a little, they were also too long. He put the shirt on and it hung off one shoulder some. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "It looks like its going to fall right off of you." he said, smirking. Naruto blushed and tried to fix his clothes.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's blushing face. "Come on lets go to the living room." Naruto nodded and followed the raven haired man out of the room.

Sasuke sat on the couch and Naruto sat in the floor beside his feet. The phone started ringing, "Go answer that for me, it's in the kitchen." Sasuke said, leaning his head back on the couch.

Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen, "U-Uchiha resident." he said into the phone, quietly.

"Uh, is Sasuke there?" a deep voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, please hold on just a moment," Naruto walked back to the living room and handed Sasuke the phone.

"Hello." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto onto his lap. The blonde was facing him with a leg on each side of Sasuke's hips.

"Hello little brother. Who answered your phone?" Itachi questioned with a smirk.

"My slave, Naruto." Sasuke smirked, rubbing his free hand up and down Naruto's side.

"You finally bought one, bring him by and let me see him." Itachi laughed.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. His face was red and he was bighting his bottom lip looking everywhere except at Sasuke, "Alright, but remember he belongs to me."

"I know little brother, besides I have Kyuubi." Itachi hung up the phone.

Sasuke laid the phone on the couch. "Um. Who was that?" Naruto asked quietly, peeking up at Sasuke through his eyelashes.

"Itachi, my brother, he wants to meat you." Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's chin bringing his face up to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"R-Really?" Sasuke nodded, "Is he scary? He sounded scary on the phone." Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He leaned his head toward Naruto and gave him a quick peck on his mouth.

"Let's go," Sasuke got up and slid Naruto's feet to the ground. They put their shoes on and walked out the door.

Well that's about it. Sorry it took so long, I'll try to do better on the next chapter. I'll start it Monday or Tuesday. Leave reviews and let me know how I did.


	4. Kyuubi

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long I just haven't had much time to write, and midterms are this week so it may be a while before I get a new chapter up. This is a short chapter because I wanted to get it done and put up for y'all, so it's like really short. But the next chappie will be a lot longer! So here we go.

Chapter 4

Kyuubi

Sasuke was driving down the road with Naruto in the passenger sear. Naruto's stomach grumbled and Sasuke smirked, "When was the last time you ate?" he asked, glancing over at Naruto.

"Yesterday, I was going to get breakfast when I met you, but I got in trouble so they wouldn't give me any food." he looked down at his hands in his lap. His blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Okay. How often do they feed you?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Once a day, if I be good, but I never get feed that much."

"Are you that bad?" Sasuke smirked.

"No! I just don't like being bossed around!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you better start liking it." Sasuke said calmly, "I will take you somewhere to eat after I go to my brother's." Naruto nodded, his eyes lighting with happiness. "What would you like to eat?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"I can choose?" Sasuke nodded, "Roman!" Naruto yelled happily. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

-At Itachi's House-

Sasuke parked the car on front of an average size house.

"Do I have to go in?" Naruto asked, fingering the black collar around his neck.

"Yes, he wants to meet you." Sasuke answered.

"But he scared me." Naruto pleaded.

"He won't bother you. He knows you are mine." Sasuke gave him a gentle smile, before getting out of the car. Naruto took a deep breath and got out also. They walked up to the door, Sasuke knocked a few times. Itachi came to the door a few minutes later.

"Hello little brother," Itachi smirked, "This must be Naruto. He's adorable." he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the house. Sasuke hned and walked closely behind them. "So, Naru-Chan, how old are you?"

"I-I'm six-sixteen." Naruto mumbled quietly, looking back at Sasuke.

"Hm, a young one, I like it. Nice choice Sasuke." Itachi said and stepped into the living room. Kyuubi was in the kitchen because Itachi had sent him to make tea when he heard a knock at the door. Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled Naruto away from his brother, sitting him between his legs. "Possessive are we?" Itachi said with a smirk, Sasuke just hned.

Naruto finally got a good look at Itachi. He was a tall buff man. He had a very stern looking face; there was a scar under each eye that stood out against his porcelain white skin. He had the same black hair and eyes as Sasuke, but his eyes had a tinge of red to them. His long black hair was pulled up in a low ponytail, except his bangs hung down in his face.

"Did Sasuke ever tell you how old we are?" Naruto shook his head. "Well Sasuke's twenty-two, I am twenty-six, and my slave is twenty-three, you will meet him in a minute, he is making tea."

Naruto looked around the house. 'My brother is twenty-three. But there is like no chance that he would have my brother.' Naruto sighed. He eeped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest.

Itachi smirked, "He makes such cute sounds." Sasuke smirked, tightening his hold on Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to the door, when he heard it open. His mouth dropped open, "Kyuubi." he whispered, and Sasuke was the only one that herd him. 'So that's his brother?' Sasuke thought. Naruto looked back at Sasuke pleadingly. He was surprised when the arms around his waist disappeared. He jumped up and ran to his brother. Kyuubi quickly sat down the tea and hugged his little brother.

"Naruto." Kyuubi whispered, "He hasn't hurt you nor made you do anything weird has he?" Kyuubi asked, looking concernedly into his brother's eyes.

"N-no. Aniki. Has he done anything to you or mad you do anything?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, glancing at Itachi.

Itachi smirked, "I don't have to force him, anymore. He comes willingly now."

Naruto's eyes opened widely in shock; "You have s-sex with him?" he looked up at his brother through his eyelashes. Kyuubi looked down shamefully and nodded his head. "But he said now, does that mean he forced you to start with?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him onto his lap. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi onto his lap were he was straddling his waist.

"That's how it always starts….forcefully. The first few times with you and Sasuke will be like that. He will have to force you at first. Then you will want him so badly that you will go crawling to him, begging him to take you. Or at least that's how Kyuubi was." Itachi smirked down at him, "weren't you? You came to me in such a tough didn't you? It's all because you're not aloud to touch yourself." Kyuubi hid his blushing face in the crook of Itachi's neck. "Tell them. Tell your little brother how you came to me hurting so bad, tell him how you cried to me on your knees, begging me to take you."

Kyuubi shook his head, "Please Master, don't make me say stuff like that in front of Naruto."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto and Kyuubi were both blushing. "Well I guess I won't make you say it, but you just admitted to it though." Itachi smirked, slipping his hands under Kyuubi's butt. Naruto's eyes widened, he could see Itachi's hands moving and groping. Kyuubi moaned and dug his head farther into Itachi's shoulder.

Naruto turned around so he was now straddling Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "You not going to watch?"

"N-No, he is doing bad stuff to Aniki, and he can't stop him." Naruto said, glancing up at Sasuke.

"Look." Sasuke said and forced Naruto's head to were he was looking at Itachi and Kyuubi. "He doesn't want Itachi to stop, he is enjoying it." Naruto just kept staring, until the door bell rung.

"Go answer that." Itachi said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi go up to walk to the door, putting his hands over the little problem in his pants.

When he walked back into the room there was a red head about the same height and build as Itachi, but a little smaller. He had shaggy hair and a little bit of eyeliner around his reddish brown eyes. "Aww he is cute." the red head said.

"Yes I know, but he is mine." Sasuke said, tightening his grip and pulling Naruto closer, which cause Naruto's groin to rub against Sasuke's stomach. Naruto groaned.

"He makes such cute noises." Sasori smirked.

"Yeah if you like him, there is a blonde a little bigger than him, and he has long blonde hair and wears a lot of eyeliner." Sasuke said, smirking and rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto's stomach grumbled, "You hungry?" Naruto nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to take him to get some supper." Sasuke stood up and put Naruto on the floor.

They said their goodbyes and left the house.

Well that's it for now. I promise the next chapter will be longer, we have a lot to talk about in that one, but I don't know how long it will be before I can get it done. Maybe this weekend, since its spring break or fall break, something likes that lol. So leave me lots of reviews and I'll love you forever. Oh and I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to be my beta let me know, cause I know I need one lol.

Bye

-Gumi


	5. The Start of my new Life

Hey guys mid terms are finally over and I did well. Yay! Sorry it took so long it just takes me a while to write a good chapter. Oh and while I'm thinking about it, I was writing some stuff for this story and my friend, Rikku, was sitting beside me, we were at lunch by the way lol, and she said it s either were Naruto is the student and Ikuto is the teacher, I mean really she said Ikuto lol, not Sasuke, and me and Len, my other friend, busted out laughing, and Rikku was like what, and we said you said Ikuto not Sasuke, and laughed again. Lol. I just thought that was really funny.

Here we go! Chapter 5 The Start of my New Life

Naruto and Sasuke got in the car, and Sasuke cranked it.

"So you want ramen?" He asked Naruto, glancing over at him.

The blonde nodded his head, then stopped mid nod, "I-I mean if it's okay to have ramen, I-if you don t want ramen, I could eat something else." he looked over at Sasuke.

"No it's fine we can have ramen." Sasuke said, smiling a little bit.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his hands, in his lap. Sasuke stopped the car and got out; he walked to Naruto s side and helped him out. As they were walking in the door a girl with black bluish hair was walking out.

"U-Uchiha-Sensei." the girl said, the girl said, then looked over at Naruto, "h-hello," she blushed and looked back at Sasuke.

"Hello Hyuuga-Chan, how are you?" Sasuke said in a bored tone and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm. Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground.

"G-Good," she said and glanced at Naruto again, "A-are you on a d-date?"

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked at the blushing boy, "No, this is Naruto, I am his guardian." Sasuke said, "Well we got to eat, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sasuke said dismissively

"Why didn't you just tell her I'm your slave?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's hand slid down from his arm to his hand.

"Because the school may not let you in if they knew you belonged to me like that." Sasuke opened the door and pulled Naruto to a booth in the back of the room.

"S-She called you Sensei, are you a teacher?" Naruto asked as he sat down in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, I have a sophomore homeroom and math class, and third period I teach pool." Naruto grinned,

"You teach pool? No way! That's so cool! I didn't know you could have classes like that in school."

"Yeah, it's just an elective, it don t have a grade or anything. It's like a break in the middle of the day." Naruto nodded as Sasuke finished explaining. (That s how my school is, the extra classes age to let us relax.)

"That's really cool." Naruto grinned.

"How much schooling have you had?" Sasuke asked as the waitress came up. She grinned at Sasuke and Naruto.

"What can I get you two gorgeous guys?" She asked, leaning on the table.

"I want miso ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Hush," Sasuke said calmly.

" Sorry," Naruto said quietly, and looked down at the table.

"I would like chicken over rice." Sasuke said not even looking at the waiter.

"Well alright then, what about your drinks?" she smiled at Naruto and scooted closer to him.

"We both want water, now get away from him. HE IS MINE!" Sasuke said angrily. The waitress nodded her head and walked off hurriedly.

"Naruto come over here now." The blonde nodded and hurried over to Sasuke, when he sat down the older male protectively wrapped his arm around Naruto s waist.

"Don't let people touch you or even look at you. You belong to me. Do you understand?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde.

Naruto nodded, "Y-Yeah Sasuke."

"Good. Anyways back to my question. How much schooling have you had?" Sasuke asked his voice and eyes softening.

"I've never went to school before. But some of the older slaves taught me some stuff. I mean I know basic math, and I can read and write. I don't know too much about history or science, but I know a little bit." Naruto said, relaxing into Sasuke's side.

The waitress walked up with their drinks, but Sasuke ignored her. He waited till she walked off to continue talking, "Alright that's good." Sasuke stopped to think for a minute. "Okay, I'm going to enroll you in the high school I work at. You will be in the tenth grade because your age, I will make sure you have me as a homeroom teacher and third period. So you will have me first, third, and fourth." Sasuke paused.

"So I will get to go to school?" Naruto asked his eyes shinning with hope.

"Yeah, but at school you are not to call me master, I will be your legal guardian. No one at school will know I bought you, you can say you were home schooled at an orphanage, and I adopted you. Okay?" Sasuke just finished talking as the waiter walked up and put the food down then walked off.

"This is really cool, I've never went to been to school!" Naruto said loudly then dug into his ramen.

"Do you even chew?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto smiled, some ramen falling out of his mouth, Sasuke smirked and ate his food slowly.

"So I will let you borrow some more cloths for tomorrow then after school we will go buy you some of your own and other stuff you need."

"Okay. Thank you, Sasuke. I think life isn't going to suck as much." Naruto smiled as he finished off his ramen.

"If you behave your life will get a lot better." Sasuke smirked and looked at the empty bowl, "You want another bowl?"

"Please!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke called the waiter over and ordered Naruto another bowl of ramen. Naruto ate this bowl slower than his last.

"Um…" he looked up at Sasuke. The raven smiled down at him causing Naruto to blush, "Will you tell me who the teachers are?"

Sasuke nodded, "Well we all have homerooms and Neji and Kakashi teach study the second half of first period. His husband, Iruka, teaches English and Gai teaches P.E." Sasuke finished talking and noticed Naruto blushing, "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who-Who s married?" Naruto asked his blushed deepened.

Sasuke smirked, "Iruka and Kakashi and Neji's dating a freshman in my homeroom," Sasuke smirked at Naruto's eyes.

The blondes eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "I-isn t that illegal?"

"Nah Gaara came to him. You and I are the same way they will all just think that I m your guardian." Sasuke smirked then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke chuckled a few more times, "At least you won't get in trouble for being with an older man."

Naruto chuckled, "Not unless you go crazy and get on to me."

The waiter brought the receipt and they paid and left the restaurant.

-At Sasuke s House-

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bedroom,

"Time for bed." Sasuke said shutting the door, Naruto nodded, "What do you want to sleep in?"

"Um…some shorts, I guess..." Naruto said, looking at the floor.

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want a shirt? Because sometimes I just can't help myself." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed, "N-Nah its fine. I mean we re just sleeping. Right?"

"Hn, I guess if you don't want to have some fun before we go to sleep." Sasuke said with a smirk and handed Naruto the black shorts.

Naruto blushed and took the loose pants off and quickly replaced them with the shorts and pulled his shirt over his head, "W-which side am I sleeping on?" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke smirked, "Beside the wall."

Naruto crawled across the bed and got under the covers. Sasuke took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in some tight boxer-briefs.

"I-Is that all you're sleeping in?" Naruto asked with a blush.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. He crawled into the bed and got under the covers with Naruto. Naruto was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. Sasuke grazed his fingers across Naruto's stomach. Naruto eeped and turned on his side were he was facing the wall. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him up to his chest.

"Night, Love." Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

'Why did he call me that? He hasn't known me but for a day.' Naruto thought and then drifted off to sleep.

Well that's about it. Leave reviews. Thank you readers for being patient with me.


	6. A Donna!

Hey guys its Gumi. Since I'm soooo nice and I love my readers dearly I decided to write a little short chapter. I wrote this because I told yall I would start on the next chapter, but I can't do that until I get enough votes. I was going to write this and put it in the story, but I wasn't going to do it till later. So here it is and please guys go vote because I can't decide between those names. Thanks a lot! :D

Chapter 5.5

A Donna?

This chapter is placed the next day while everyone else is at school. J

Sasori was sitting at his house over thinking what Sasuke had said to him the day before. 'Hm. I really do like little blondes and Sasuke did say there was another one like his little Naru-Chan." he thought then a cat like smirk showed up on his face.

He grabbed up his cellular phone and dialed Itachi's number. Itachi answered on the third ring.

"Yello?" he said happily.

"Hey Itachi, what's up man?" Sasori asked plainly.

Itachi yawned before he gave an answer, "Nothing just playing around with Kyuu~" he said with a hint of sexual desire in his voice. "And you, Sasori, interrupted me so what do you need? I would appreciate it if you didn't make me keep Kyuubi waiting."

"I just need to know where you got Kyuubi from."

Itachi gave Sasori directions and hung up to go back to Kyuubi. ;)

"Hm. Should I spend money on another human being?" Sasori asked himself. He stood up and stretched, walking over to his full body mirror.

Sasori was about half an inch shorter than Itachi and had a build that was between Sasuke's and Itachi's. he had shaggy red brown hair that hung down in his eyes. His eyes were a brown green, and looked like they would suck you into their endless depts. He ran his teal finger nailed fingers through his hair to flatten it out, and then he went to find something to wear.

He walked out the door in a short sleeved green v-neck with a thin pale jacket on over it. He also had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and dark green converse. He walked down the streets listening to "Ohio is for Lovers". He ignored all the people that kept sneaking glances at him. He walked up to the building that Itachi told him to go to. He didn't even look around outside at all before he walked on in, "Um Hello?" he asked as he roamed the halls. A girl with long brown hair and old clothes on was sitting on the floor, "Hey!" Sasori said loudly to the girl.

The girl looked up at him, "Um. Yes?" she said quietly and sadly.

"Take me to the leader of this place." the girl nodded and took him through the halls.

"He-he is through, that door." the girl mumbled while pointing to a big double door.

Sasori nodded his head in thanks and knocked two quick rasps on the door before walking in.

A snake looking man with long black hair and yellow eyes looked up as the door opened. "Who are you?" he asked grabbing up all his paperwork.

Sasori held out his hand in a reassuring way, "I'm not here to bust you. I want to be a costumer." Orochimaru sighed in relief and gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

"Okay I'm Orochimaru; I need your name and some other personal information."

Sasori nodded and gave the man his name as he filled out the information papers.

Orochimaru smirked and put his elbows on his desk resting his face in his palms. "So Sasori, do you have anything in mind that you want?" Sasori nodded, "Alright, I'll need a gender, hair and eye color, body type and age group." Orochimaru smirked.

Sasori thought for a minute comparing Naruto with Sasuke's description of the other blonde so he would know what to tell Orochimaru. "I want a blonde boy with blue eyes and a small body. I want him to be around seventeen or eighteen. But if you can't match the eyes and age I don't mind."

Orochimaru smiled a creepy smile, "I got just the thing for you." he picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers, "Send Deidara in." he hung up the phone and turned toward Sasori. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Sasori nodded and sat back getting comfortable.

After a few minutes of waiting the door cracked open and a gorgeous blonde head with blue eyes poked in. "Come on in dear." Orochimaru said gesturing to the head with his hand. The door was pushed wide open and a short petite boy walked in, he looked very skinny and poor. The boy had dull blonde hair, but Sasori figured it would be bright if it was treated the right way and washed every day, which went down past his shoulders, and he had half of it pulled up with his long bangs covering one eye. The boy had on very short shorts so Sasori saw how scrawny and thin his legs were. He also had on a fishnet shirt that stopped just above his bellybutton. Sasori saw through the shirt at the kid's ribs poking out. Sasori pushed aside his sexual desires for the boy and focused on saving him.

"I'll take him. How much?" Sasori asked hurriedly.

Orochimaru smirked, "Just hold on a second and let me fill out the part on Dei then you will be good to go." Sasori nodded and Orochimaru gestured for Deidara to go to his new master.

The blonde walked cautiously over to his master. He stopped and stood beside Sasori's chair. Sasori grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. The blonde eeped and blushed causing Sasori to smirk.

When the paper work was finished and signed Sasori wrote a check for the amount and gave it to Orochimaru. He in return handed Sasori a leach and collar.

Sasori put the collar around the blonde's neck and hooked the leash to it.

When Sasori started walking back through the building Dei hurried to stay close so he wouldn't get choked.

When they stepped outside Sasori noticed Dei looking around for a car. He smiled a small smile, "My car is in the shop so we have to walk."

"Y-Yes Donna." the blonde said looking down and away from the other male.

Sasori grabbed Dei's chin pulling the boy to face him. Dei flinched back away from his touch. "Don't be so afraid of me."

"I'm sorry Donna." the blonde said and looked like he was about to cry.

"Its okay, you're not in trouble." Sasori reassured the boy. Dei nodded, and Sasori started walking again.

Wep that's it. In this story I imagine Sasori as a loner that doesn't show much emotion or love towards other people. And Deidara is like a tiny petite boy that is afraid of everything because his terrible child hood, which you will learn more about later in the stories. I know it's short but it's just a little in between chapter. About Sasori and Deidara do yall want me to just mix them in the story and you'll here about them when they are brought up or are in the scene or do you want me to start writing mini chapters after every chapter and make it about them. Plus I have many more couples I plan on putting in this story. So thanks for reading and remember to review and vote. I'll write the real chapter six when I get enough votes for Sai's boyfriend, but I don't know if they are going to be in the next chapter because I might not make it through the whole school day lol.

-Gumi


	7. School!

Hey guys sorry it took so long, I have had MAGORE writers block, lol. So I still haven't decided if I should do the mini chapter or not because only one person commented on my mini chapter. So I think yall don't like them so I may not do 'em. Anyways here's the next chapter. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6

School?

Sasuke was woken up by the lights shining through the open curtains on the window. He tried to roll over but noticed something on his chest. Flashbacks of yesterday started going through his head and he remembered that he bought Naruto. He looked down at Naruto and he looked way younger than sixteen, he just looked so peaceful lying on Sasuke's chest. His hair now had a shine to it from his bath and was a bright blonde not the dirty looking blonde it was when he bought him. His face was flawless except for the whisker marks on his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't even imagine Naruto without them it was like they just completed him. Sasuke didn't see were Naruto slept but he had a feeling this was the first time that he had got a good sleep in a long time.

Sasuke gently slid out from under Naruto and laid his head on the pillow. He walked over to his closet and looked in the back for some old clothes that might fit Naruto. He came up with a T-shirt from his collage years and some old pants that don't fit anymore but he just couldn't bring himself to throw them away, he was glad he didn't now. He walked over to the bed and shook Naruto a little bit to wake him up.

Naruto cracked one eye open reveling those bright blue eyes, they are a lot brighter than when Sasuke first saw him. Then they were dead looking like Naruto didn't care anymore and didn't what happened to himself. After a few seconds Naruto's other eye came open. He looked at Sasuke for a minute as if he was trying to remember who he was. "M-Master." Naruto blushed from Sasuke's face being so close to his.

"Hey, Naru, you need to get up it's your first day of school." as soon as those words left Sasuke's mouth Naruto jumped up out of the bed. His eyes were lit up and their was a grin on his face, but then he remembered he was just wearing shorts and tried to cover his upper body. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's nervousness, "It's alright, here put these on." he handed Naruto the clothes. Naruto threw the shirt over his head and it was still like a size too big for him but it didn't hang off his shoulder or anything. After he changed into the pants Sasuke rolled them up a few times so they wouldn't drag the ground and he could get his shoes on his feet without having to fight his pants.

Sasuke stood up and absorbed his work, "Looks good on you." he smirked and rubbed Naruto's cheek, Naruto's face only got redder than it already was, "Okay, are you hungry?" Naruto nodded, Sasuke's hand going with his face because it was still resting on Naruto's cheek, "Okay, do you remember were the kitchen is?" Naruto nodded again, "You can fix some cereal, the milk is in the fridge and the cereal is in the pantry. The spoons are in the drawer by the fridge and the bowls are in the cabinet by the stove, now go on, I'll be in the shower." Naruto nodded and turned around to walk off, but before he could Sasuke smacked his butt. Naruto eep and covered his rear with his hands running out the door.

Sasuke chuckled as he went into the bath room.

-After Sasuke's bath and Naruto's cereal-

Sasuke gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walked into his room and Naruto was sitting on the bed. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed all he had was a towel on. Naruto's eyes traveled down Sasuke's body. Sasuke had a built chest and was a lot bigger than Naruto; he looked like he worked out, but not too much. Naruto's eyes got down to Sasuke's six pack and went lower to the towel, then his face heated up and he covered his eyes. "M-Master, why don't you have any clothes on?" Naruto said as he covered his eyes.

Sasuke smirked as he walked over to his dresser, "Sorry Naru I didn't know you would be in here." Sasuke gets out some black underwear and walked to his closet where he got out some kaki pants and a dark blue button up shirt. He turned toward Naruto who still had his eyes covered; he walked over to the bed and laid his clothes down. He then grabbed Naruto's wrists lightly and moved them away from his face, "You wanna sit here and watch me change?" Sasuke asked as his smirk widened, Naruto shook his head quickly, "Well then you can go fix me some coffee, everything is ready down there and the cup are in the cabinet by the fridge."

"Y-Yes Master," Naruto said and jumped up off the bed running out the door.

Sasuke chuckled and took the towel from around his waist. He then pulled on his underwear and kakis. He was buttoning up his shirt as Naruto walked in. Naruto handed him the coffee and Sasuke rook a drink. "Go brush your hair and teeth. I laid an extra toothbrush on the sink for you."

Naruto nodded and walked into the bathroom and started brushing his unruly blonde hair. When he was finished it was still sticking up everywhere. Sasuke chuckled, "You really can't do anything with that hair of yours can you?" Naruto shook his head and smiled a little bit. "You can go watch TV or something while I finish getting ready." Naruto just walked out of the room.

Sasuke went in the bathroom and got out his hair spray, jell, and strengthener. He straightened his bangs down in the front, then spiked up the back, and sprayed hair spray all over his head.

Sasuke walks down the stairs and find Naruto sitting on the couch Indian style, but he wasn't watching the TV, it wasn't even on. "Why didn't you watch any TV?" Sasuke asked as he walked up behind Naruto.

The blonde turned around and looked up at Sasuke. "I don't know how to turn it on."

Sasuke smiled a small smile at him, "It's alright we have to go anyway." Naruto nodded and stood up.

They put on their shoes and walked out to Sasuke's car. They pulled into the school parking lot and there wasn't anyone there, "Why did we have to get here so early if no one is here?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"To enroll you, dobe," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto in his lap.

Naruto was then straddling Sasuke's waist; Naruto's face went from confused to flush with a bright red blush. "W-What are you doing, M-Master?" Naruto asked trying to hide his blush.

"I'm just having some fun before we have to go inside." Sasuke smirked and put his hands on Naruto's waist.

"O-Okay." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke moved his face a little closer to Naruto's. He smirked as a brilliant plan popped into his head. He looked Naruto in the eyes; the blonde's eyes were already half way closed, "Kiss me." Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

"Y-You mean I have to do it?" Naruto almost yelled, when Sasuke nodded his blush darkened. Naruto closed his eyes completely and moved forward about half an inch then stopped. He breathed in a shaky breath and closed the space between them. Naruto's lips didn't move he just placed them on Sasuke's and sat there as if he was waiting on Sasuke to do something.

Naruto's eyes popped open again when Sasuke only pulled away, "I-I'm sorry Master, I didn't know what to do."

Naruto flinched away from Sasuke's hand when Sasuke brought it up to Naruto's face, "I'm not going to hit you."

"O-Okay." Naruto said trying to relax his body.

"I haven't hit you yet have I?" Sasuke said moving his hand from Naruto's face to the side of his neck.

Naruto leaned his head over so Sasuke could have more room. "No. but you did choke me."

"I didn't mean to choke you; I was just showing you your place." Sasuke smirked, "And you know your place now don't you." Naruto nodded his head, "And you won't disrespect me and talk back to me anymore, will you?" Naruto shook his head to answer Sasuke's question, Naruto finally calmed down and quit flinching every time Sasuke moved. "Let's go inside before anyone else gets here."

"Okay." Naruto said and opened the door hopping out. Sasuke handed him a thin jacket that was his because it was chilly and Naruto only had on short sleeves. Sasuke got out of the car, grabbed Naruto's wrist, and pulled him toward the front doors of the school. Naruto had a big smile on his face. "This is so exciting." the blonde said partially jumping up and down.

They walked into the office and Tsunadae's secretary greeted them, Sasuke nodded his head back at her.

Sasuke opened the door to Tsunadae's office and she looked up, "Hello, Uchiha-San."

Sasuke walks in with Naruto and shuts the door, "good morning Tsunadae-San. I would like to enroll Naruto," he says as he sits down in the only chair. Naruto tries to stand beside it but Sasuke pulls him down in his lap.

"Alrighty. Naruto, you and Sasuke will need to fill out some papers. And Sasuke, why are you enrolling Naruto instead of one of his parents?" Tsunadae asks looking between the man and boy.

"I'm his legal guardian. And I want home in my homeroom, third block, and math." Sasuke said and Tsunadae nodded.

Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder to get his attention. "Mas-I mean Sensei? I have to use the bathroom." Naruto said and blushed from having to tell Sasuke something personal.

"There is she across the hall, dear," Tsunadae said gaining Naruto's attention.

"Can I go?" Naruto smiled and stood up walking out of the room when he got a nod from Sasuke.

As soon as the door closed Tsunadae glared at Sasuke, "You are not that boy's guardian; you touch him and sit him in your lap. And he almost called you Master and asked you if he could go to the bathroom."

Sasuke smirked, "So what if I'm not? There is nothing you can do he belongs to me."

Her face saddened, "Just be good to him, he has had to of had a bad life."

"I will." Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto as he came back in.

The paper work was filled out and they went to Sasuke's classroom. They walked into the classroom and Naruto's eyes lit up, "So this is what a real classroom looks like?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded as he went over to a book shelf to get Naruto a notebook. Then he got a pencil out of his desk and handed the stuff to Naruto. "Here this should be enough for today just write down what you need for all your classes." Naruto nodded. "You can sit at the table by my desk because there aren't any empty desks." Sasuke smirked and lent his face toward Naruto, "You won't be able to get away from me."

Naruto blushed and stepped back from Sasuke and he laid his stuff down on his table.

"I'll call and get you someone that has the same next class so you can get to your class on time." Naruto nodded and Sasuke sat down in his desk chare to find someone to walk Naruto to his class when he found the right person he picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"_Hello?"_ the person on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey, it's Sasuke. A few minutes before the bell can you send Ino in here?" Sasuke asked as he motioned for Naruto to sit down.

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_I need someone to help Naruto get to his next class and she has it with him."_

"_Alright, I'll send her."_

"Thanks." Sasuke said and hung up the phone. A few minutes later students started walking in.

The students walked in and sat down, some noticed Naruto and some didn't the ones that did notice him stare and Naruto looked everywhere but at the students that were looking at him.

When the tardy bell rung Sasuke stood up and the kids quieted down. "Alright class, we have a new student his name is Naruto Uzamaki." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come stand beside him.

The kids looked at him in envy; one girl raised her hand and Sasuke hmed at her. "So where is he going to sit?" she asked.

"Up here with me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'll give him my seat and I can sit beside you." Sasuke glared at the girl and pulled Naruto back to his seat.

After Naruto sits down Sasuke takes roll the teaches his lesson. Sasuke sits down behind his desk when he's done. Naruto looks up at him as he does so. Sasuke smirks when he catches Naruto looking at him, the blonde blushed and looked away from him. When Naruto turns his head Sasuke sneaks his hand under the desk. He waits until Naruto is looking down at the desk, then he grabs his right knee, Naruto eeps and blushes trying to scoot away from Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head a little closer to Naruto's ear. "You know better than to run from your master." Sasuke smirked as Naruto sighed and moved back to were he was. Sasuke put his other hand on Naruto's closed notebook and acts like he is explaining something to Naruto as he runs his hand up and down Naruto's thigh getting closer and closer to his manhood every time he slides his hand up the younger boy's thigh. The last time Sasuke ran his hand up he didn't stop until he reached Naruto's member. When his hand landed on Naruto the blonde moaned and blushed deeper. The only person that saw this was sakura because she was in the front seat. She got up and walked to Sasuke's desk.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?" she asked trying to see what Sasuke was doing to the blonde.

Sasuke smirked, "I just think he needs to go to the bathroom… "He paused and moved closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "But you're not allowed to touch yourself." Naruto nodded and stood up, "Take him Sakura." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto's pants he couldn't tell if the boy was aroused or not because the pants were so big on him.

As they were walking down the hall Sakura asked Naruto many questions like, "Is he good to you?" "Has he hurt you?" "Does he touch you like that often?" "Are you happy with him?" "How do you like the school so far?"

Naruto answered back with answers like. "Yeah he is," "No he's just scared me." "No not yet but he is a pervert," "Yeah surprisingly I am." "It's alright I really don't know anyone yet."

By the time they got to the bathroom Naruto was ready to go back to the classroom. When they got in there Ino was standing by the door, Naruto smiled at her and sat down in his chair. They sat there for about two minutes and the bell rung. "See you later, dobe," Sasuke said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back, "Bye M-Master," he whispered and walked over to Ino.


	8. I'm Going Where Donna?

Chapter 6.5

I'm Going Where, Donna?

I know it's short. But its suppose to be. It's a mini chapter.

Time skip to 6th period(Sasuke's planning period) the next chapter will go back to normal (2nd period)

Sasori sot on the couch while Deidara sat five feet from the TV watching cartoons. 'Sasuke just bought a slave and he has to go to work, where does Naruto stay. Itachi works at the same place as me and he brings Kyuubi to work with him.' Sasori thought then looked over at Dei, 'I have to work tomorrow and I can't take Dei, he's too young.' Sasori groaned in frustration, "I'll just see what Sasuke does with Naruto,' he said out loud.

Dei turned to face Sasori at the mention of Naruto's name, "Naruto? You know Naruto?"

"Yeah I met him yesterday." Sasori said motioning for Dei to come closer.

"He was my friend until that man bought him." Dei sat beside Sasori and blushed when he felt an arm around his waist.

"That man's name is Sasuke and I work with his older brother. So you will get to see Naruto and Kyuubi," Dei smile when Sasori said this. He was glad that he will get to see some of his friends again.

Sasori picked up his cell phone from the arm of the couch. He pulled up Sasuke's number and called. The phone rung four times before he heard a muffled hello. "Hey Sasuke I got a question." Sasori said looking to see what Dei was watching now. Wonder Pets was on.

"Kay?" Sasuke said.

"What do you do with Naruto while you're at school?" Sasori chuckled at Dei's excited face when the animals started to sing.

"He comes to school."

"Okay I think I'm going to enroll Dei tomorrow on my way to work."

"Alright I got to go." Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

Sasori looked at Dei and leaned in closer to his ear. "Do you want to go to school?" he asked and started to nibble on Dei's ear.

"I-If you want me to I will, un." he said and blushed from Sasori's nibbling.

"Then I will enroll you." Sasori said and grabbed Dei by the hips and pulled him into his lap. He stuck his hands under Dei's shirt and ran them up to Dei's chest. Dei leaned his head back and moaned. Sasori smirked. "You get excited very easily. You like it when I touch you don't you?" Dei blushed and nodded. "I'm gonna make you fill even better."

Dei's eyes popped open and he pushed on Sasori's chest so hard that he fell on the floor with a loud thud. Sasori glared as he walked closer to the boy that was backing up until he hit the TV stand. "Don't run from me. I own you." Sasori said as he towered over Dei.

Dei put his hands and arms over his head that was between his knees. "I-I'm sorry D-Donna. Just please don't make me do it just yet." he stuttered and started shivering.

Sasori sighed and kneeled down in front of Dei's shivering form. "I'm sorry I scared you." he said and rested his hand on Dei's head. "You don't have to do anything yet." he said and Dei raised his head up the tears that were rolling down his cheeks started to slow down. Sasori pulled him into a hug and Dei cried into the crook of his neck.

Thirty minutes later Dei stopped crying and Sasori was rocking him back and forth on the floor. "There are you okay now?" Dei nodded. "Do you have anything to wear to school tomorrow?" Dei looked down at the floor then shook his head. "Okay we'll go get you some new clothes." Sasori said as he stood up and pulled Dei to his feet.

"You don't have t-" Sasori cut Dei off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I do. Your mine and I have to take care of you." Dei slightly smiled.

With that said they put on their shoes and Sasori got two of his thin jackets. They left their house.

Leave reviews. What do you think Dei should wear? =)


	9. Master's Pool Class

Okay people sorry it took so long but my laptop had to get a completely new hard drive so I haven't had it in a while. Well here, we go make sure to review because I am not going to write it if no one reads and I do not know that you read it unless you review. Thanks.

My Fox

Chapter 7

The bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. Ino and Naruto leave the classroom and walk to history. The blonde made small talk asking Naruto how he likes his new home. When they walked in the door, there were already students in the classroom. The teacher was sitting behind his desk reading his book; he had long black hair and white eyes. He looked up as Ino and Naruto stopper in front of his desk. "Hyuuga Sensei. This is the new student Naruto Uzamaki." Ino the she went and sat down.

"Alright Naruto-Kun. There is an extra book over there and you can sit behind Ino-Chan." the teacher said then went back to his book.

Naruto went and sat down in his seat, by then all the students were in and the seat next to him was empty.

He sat there and tried to keep up as Neji taught his lesson.

The bell rung and he got up and started to leave the room but Neji stopped him. "Sasuke said to wait on him and he'll take you to your class.," the teacher said. Naruto nodded and just stood there.

When Naruto sees, Sasuke come through the door he smiled.

Sasuke smiled back at him and motioned for him to come with him.

They walked to the poolroom and Sasuke pulled Naruto in the closet. Sasuke smirked as he backed Naruto into the door. "Hello pet." Sasuke said leaning his head down to Naruto's.

"H-Hey Master." Naruto blushed and looked ay the ground. Sasuke grabbed his chin and made him look up. He leaned down and hungrily kissed the younger boy. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth but the blonde wouldn't. Sasuke smirked and stuck his knee between the boy's legs causing him to gasp. Sasuke took this invention and dove his tongue in the boy's mouth. He ran it along Naruto's teeth and wrapped it around his tongue. Sasuke's smirk widened when the boy started to moan. Sasuke didn't pull back until Naruto was smacking his chest begging for air. Naruto's face was flushed and his breath was coming out in gasps. Sasuke smirked and slid his hands under Naruto's shirt. "P-Please s-stop." Naruto said quietly.

"You're no fun pet." Sasuke said and started bighting and sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto moan and then blushed at the sound he made. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and moved it over so he would have more access to Naruto's neck. When he was done he leaned back to observe his work. There was a small red circle that would soon be a bruise on the boy's neck. Sasuke smirked and opened the door.

Sai was standing by one of the pool tables. He smirked, "What were you two doing in there?" he asked and looked at Naruto's red face and the hickey forming on his neck. "Maybe we should go back in there and you can show me what y'all were doing blondie." he said to Naruto.

Sasuke glared and pulled Naruto over to his desk. Shin was standing behind Sai and he looked very angry.

Shun was as tall as Sasuke with the same build but his eyes were green and his black hair was lying down.

Sai turned and saw Shun, his eyes widened, "I'm sorry Shun, and I was only kidding. I would never go against you."

Shun glared, "We will deal with this at home."

Sai looked like he wanted to cry. "Please don't. I'll be good I promise." Shun just ignored him ad went to sit down.

Naruto look from the two students over to Sasuke, "Does that boy own the other?" he asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "No that's just how their relationship is." the rest of the students started coming in.

While the students where coming in and going to their tables Sasuke got Naruto to sit beside him. Sasuke glared at Naruto, the younger boy's eyes widened then he looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his chin forcing him to look; Sasuke's eyes were almost red from anger. "You are not allowed to let anyone else touch you. If someone even lays a finger on you in the wrong way you will be in so much trouble, you haven't saw me mad yet. I haven't done you yet only because know your not ready, but if someone else touches you, I'm going to beat you and then we are having sex no matter if you are ready or not." Sasuke said his face finally calming. "Okay." he said then smiled a little bit.

"Okay." Naruto said and then looked away. "What if I get r-raped?"

"Then you'll be in more trouble." Sasuke rubs Naruto's thigh, "Because I

I'm going to be your first."

"Sensei! Can we get the pool stuff?" one of the students asked.

"I'll get it." Sasuke stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They walked into the closet and got the bags of balls and enough sticks for each table to have two Sai got the breaker things.

When they were passing out everything, "Hey blondie, why don't we take a bathroom break." a random kid asked.

Sasuke turned around and gave the kid the famous Uchiha glare, "No one and I mean no one messes with Naruto," he said through gritted teeth. They passed out the rest of the stuff easily because no one even looked up as they walked by.

Before they sat back down Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirtsleeve. "W-Will you teach me to play?"

Sasuke nodded and they walked to the pool table closest to his desk. "Well first you hold the pole like this." Sasuke said and took Naruto's hands and placed them the right way on the pole. "You want to hit the white ball and get all the other balls into the holes depending if you have solids or stripes. But you save the black eight ball for last." Sasuke said and stood behind Naruto pushing him up closer to the pool table. He put his hands around Naruto and held the pole; he hit the white ball easily and broke the other balls. "You do it just like that every time." Sasuke said and moved his hands from the pole to rest on Naruto's waist. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smiled. Naruto pushed the pole and aimed too low so he scraped the pool table, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to apologize, "It's alright, try again." Naruto nodded and turned back around. He aimed a little higher this time and made the ball jump up off the table. Naruto chuckled at this. He hit the ball again and aimed well this time it rolled and hit the other ball. Naruto smiled back at Sasuke for approval. Sasuke nodded and smiled a small smile back, "I think your getting it, and I'm going to go sit down." Sasuke said and went back to watch Naruto play pool. Each time Naruto's perky little butt pokes out when he tries to hit the ball Sasuke's smirk widened remembering how it was rubbing up against him.

One of his students came up and asked if they could go to the bathroom, "Yeah lets all go to the restroom." he said everyone hurried out except Naruto he was still playing pool. "Come on pet." Sasuke said and guided Naruto to the bathroom; Naruto went in and waited on his turn in the stall.

After he got finished, he walked out and Sai was the only other person in there. Sai was washing his hands and Naruto went to wash his putting a whole sink between them. Sai looked over at Naruto and smirked because of how ridged Naruto was standing. The blonde looked up and noticed Sai starring. Naruto's eyes got big and he looked away very fast. "Its okay kid, I was only joking I don't want you. You're very cute but I have a boyfriend so you can calm down." Sai said and started to dry his hands.

"O-Okay." Naruto said turning the water off. Sai started to walk over to Naruto and asked if he wanted to be friends. When Sai started to put his hand on Naruto the blonde jumped back, "Don't touch me."

"Why not?" Sai asked and turned around when he heard the door close.

"Because he told you not to." Sasuke said glaring at the boy.

"Oh I see." Sai smirked; "You two are together." he said and looked at Naruto's blush. He noticed how neither denied it. "I really want to be friends."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who shrugged. "Okay." he said walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto as they walked back to the classroom, "I don't mind you being his friend but watch out around him and don't be alone with him." he said with a stern voice.

"I won't master." Naruto said looking down and walked in the classroom. By the time they got there the bell was about to ring.

Well there it is sorry it took so long. I need suggestions about what type of clothes Naruto and Dei should buy when they go shopping.


End file.
